Missing Goblet of Fire Scene
by AdamiRose
Summary: or: Why it’s Not Smart To Anger Minerva McGonagall When She's Been Drinking.Basically a parody of what could have happened after the scene in GoF when AD MM SS and AM are discussing HP and the TriWiz Tourney.


A/N: This is a totally random bit of comedy, not to be taken seriously at all. Just my take on what could have happened after the scene where McGonagall, Snape, Moody and Dumbledore discuss Harry competing in the TriWizard Tournament.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, and wouldn't want to own a pissed off Minerva McGonagall (though I'd take a happy one any day, 'cause she rocks!)

* * *

**The Missing GoF Scene**

**Or **

"**Why it's Not Smart To Anger Minerva McGonagall when she's been drinking"**

Minerva McGonagall stood in Albus Dumbledore's office with a look of abject shock and horror. Her employer and two co-workers had all sided against her regarding Potter.

Finally giving up the argument (as she was not one to argue if she knew she couldn't win) she strode to the opposite end of the office and helped herself to a generous portion of Albus' finest Ogden's Olde.

She sipped (well, gulped is more accurate. Though McGonagall's don't gulp. It's not polite) her drink while Albus re-watched the evening's event in his pensieve and Severus and Alistor bickered about some unknown subject amongst themselves.

As she brooded (though to this day she will deny brooding. As it is not polite nor is it ladylike.) She thought to herself 'if I were sleeping with any of these three baboons I'd have them sleeping on the sofa for this!' at this thought she got a wicked idea (and grin to match). If any of the men in the room had been paying her any attention they would have been absolutely terrified at the gleam in her eye.

Gulping…I mean sipping… the last of her drink and setting the now empty glass on the nearest flat surface she took out her wand and pointed it at the nearby stiff backed chair, transfiguring it into a rather uncomfortable looking sofa. After repeating the transfiguration on two more chairs, she looked to the men in the office and said "You three will all be sleeping here tonight" she motioned to the sofas "because you do not deserve the comfort of your own beds! And don't even _think _about sneaking off to your beds because if you do I will be _very _unhappy with you" she said, pointing her wand at each of them to make her point. "And trust me when I tell you that you don't want that!" she finished, turning to leave the men to their new beds.

"Now see here woman" Snape said, following Minerva. As quick as lightning Minerva turned around to face a rather angry Severus Snape. "Don't you 'now see here' me Severus Sidney Snape. You dare to stand here and tell me that I should let Harry Potter compete in a competition that people die in just so you can _possibly_ find out something useful. And you expect me to not be angry about it? Well let me tell you something young man. If you don't get your butt over there and get to bed NOW I will pull you over my7 knee and so help me, you will receive the worst spanking of your life! And," she said, looking to the other two men who were now cowering behind the headmaster's desk. "That goes for the two of you as well!" with that she turned around and left the three terrified men to decide their own fates.

Albus was the first to recover from the shock and terror of seeing his deputy's Scottish wrath turned on him and her two colleges. "Well gents, I suggest we get ourselves to bed." He said, conjuring three sets of footed pyjamas and matching blankets and pillows for each of them.

"You can not be serious Headmaster" Snape said, taking his set of conjured P.J.'s and looking at the cartoonish snakes slithering about on the black fabric in disgust.

"You saw the look on her face didn't you Snape? Even I'm not brave enough to try to fight her" Moody said, taking his own dueling wizard covered pyjamas and bedclothes. "And I didn't even have anything to say about Potter competing in the Tournament!"

Meanwhile, Albus who had already changed into his own red and gold Lemon Drop covered footies unfolded his blanket and motioned toward the couches. "Pick your beds gentlemen; I will see you in the morning. Goodnight" he said, laying down on the most garish of the couches and covering himself with the dancing lemon drop blanket.

"Goodnight headmaster" the other two men said in unison as they (very grudgingly mind you) changed and picked their beds.

All three men hoped silently that Minerva had calmed down enough to let them back into their own beds as they slipped into a rather uncomfortable sleep amidst the whirring and clicking of the office's many gadgets.

And this dear readers is why you should never anger Minerva McGonagall when she's been drinking.

**End.**


End file.
